


First Friend (Gaara/Reader)

by antudef



Series: Naruto Drabbles [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, gaara bebe, gaara is a cutie pie, gaara terroncito de azucar, i should be studying for my law exam but here i am, protect gaara at all costs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antudef/pseuds/antudef
Summary: You never thought you were able to brigthen up the day of a cute little kid like him.
Relationships: Gaara (Naruto)/Reader
Series: Naruto Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988770
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	First Friend (Gaara/Reader)

“We’ll never let you play with us. Get out of here, monster!” A black-haired child around my age shouted at someone who looked younger than the rest of the children. The kid that got yelled at was about to cry. He tightened the grip on his teddy bear and then ran away, letting the other’s laugh at him.

What was wrong with him? He was so cute! I would definitely want to play with him all day! 

With this thoughts, I followed him, wanting to find him because we can be really good friends.

When I reached the forest, he was there sitting on a bench and with his hands he was wiping the tears off his face.

“Hey, you…” I started to make conversation. The cute child just stared at me what felt like hours and then, he open his mouth trying to say something.

“What do you want? Are you one of them?”

“What? Of course not. I came here because I wanted to ask you if you’d like to play with me. Then, we can go to eat ice cream! My favorite flavor is mint and chocochips. What about you?” I smiled the more I was able to. I didn’t want him to get scared but when he looked at me I just saw surprise on his little green eyes.

“I-I don’t have a favorite flavor…” he mumbled but loud enough to hear him.

“We could change that right now. What about we go and buy all the ice cream flavors that could have ever existed? I have some money here.”

He smiled at me and then patted the space next to him.

“Come here. My name is Gaara” he said and then he placed the teddy bear between his arms. He looks so cute with that teddy.

“I’m Y/N. So… Gaara, do you wanna be my friend?” I asked him trying to not look away when he looked back at me.

“Sure. I’d love to have my first friend.” 

That hurt me. Why wouldn’t anyone want to be friends with him? As far as I can tell, he is just an innocent child like the rest of us. Well, not like the rest. Obviously, there were children that were blind because they were unable to see the kindness of Gaara.

We spent the rest of the day playing with the sand at the park. Gaara even made a sand castle for us and I acted like the princess who was waiting for his knight to save her.

Of course the knight was Gaara. A very cute and lovely knight, if you ask me.

He pretended he was fighting some big dragon while trying to accomplish his task. The teddy even was his mate and the two of them fought for the village’s sake.

At the end, he did come to rescue me.

“Thank you, you may now ask anything you want as a reward for being a brave knight” I said while smiling. I saw Gaara blushing but I thought it was just my imagination.

“Anything I want?” He replied while sitting next to me on the ground. Then, taking me by surprise, he held my hands with his.

“I want you to stay with me. Don’t run away like everyone does when they get to know the real me” I saw tears attempting to come out but I couldn’t let that happen. Not again. Not ever.

“Of course I will stay with you forever. We’re friends, remember? Friends don’t run away even at the most difficult times. They stay and find a way to get trough. That’s what friends are and like I said, we are friends, right?” I felt proud of my own words. Gaara just stayed quiet for a moment and then, he hugged me. I saw some grains of sand surrounding us. It felt magical.

“Yeah, we’re friends, Y/N” he said and then we both started to cry and laugh at the same time.

That day, I understood that with some words you could change the day of someone.

And the best of it all was that you might even make a new friend.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was born out of nowhere tbh. I should be studying rn for my law exam but here I am. Watch me fail that exam. Just kidding.  
> Hope everyone have a good day.  
> twitter: @sanemiluv  
> wattpad: @sanemiluv  
> just in case u wanna check them out lol


End file.
